A Vampire's Sweet Sacrifie
by SombraSST
Summary: Continúa la historia de Anzu Stealer tras la maldición. Ahora, como Shadow Shayker, las cosas son muy distintas. Tiene otra vida, otro nombre y otra familia. Aunque tal vez, halla alguien aparte de Regina y el señor Gold que conozca la maldición, alguien dispuesto a ayudar a Anzu a recuperar su pasado, que tendrá que vérselas con la reina en más de una ocasión.
1. Tormenta oscura

_Selennaya_

Una vez más el mismo sueño, el mismo recuerdo. Veo al hombre que amé caer, golpeado por un ataque al corazón que lo fulminó en un único instante. Desperté acalorada y llorosa porque aunque fuese un sueño, aquello había pasado de verdad. Y quise castigarme una vez más por ello, quise volver a coger la cuchilla de afeitar y volver a pasarla por mis muñecas, para terminar con todo. Con la vida que no me merecía porque él había muerto y yo no. Pero entonces ella se movió y me sentí mejor.

Otra noche más que Shadow y yo habíamos compartido juntas. Ella venía, me consolaba y me decía lo que necesitaba oír. Siempre lo sabía, aunque no sabía cómo. Si ella no hubiese estado a mi lado, habría pasado lo peor hace tiempo. Pero ella me había dado fuerzas para seguir viviendo, para desear seguir con vida. Tenía que ser un ángel, pues un ser tan piadoso no puede ser otra cosa.

Ella se ríe cuando le digo esas cosas. Dice que en realidad es una egoísta, porque me quiere sólo para ella como pareja y no deja que el mundo disfrute de lo guapa que soy. Eso levanta mi autoestima, aunque parezca una tontería. Miro por la ventana y compruebo que ha amanecido, ante lo que me sonrío. Hace un gran día y creo que puedo aprovecharlo si veo el mundo tal como Shadow lo ve.

La beso en la mejilla, procurando no despertarla y me acerco a la cocina, sirviéndome un poco de leche y cereales. Tengo la ilusión de que Shadow pase el día conmigo y Alice, esa niña tan mona que tiene como hija. Niña que casualmente irrumpe en ese momento en la cocina y me mira con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo conozco bien. En el fondo sé que se aprovecha un poco de mí, pero es culpa mía porque la tengo más consentida que su madre.

No soportaría que si lo mío con Shadow sigue igual que hasta ahora y nos casamos algún día, me trate como a una malvada madrastra de cuento de hadas. Se sienta a su lado y se sirve un tazón de cereales al igual que yo. Nos miramos y nos interrogamos silenciosamente. Alice puede tener 10 años, pero su inocencia no implica que no sea una chica avispada.

_ Veo que mi madre va a pasar el día aquí.

_ Eso creo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Sólo sonríes así cuando nos quedamos, porque no te gusta estar sola. ¿Verdad Selenna?

_ No, no me gusta nada, lo confieso.

_ Pero puede que yo no quiera quedarme, ¿Sabes?

Esa jugada la conozco, sé lo que Alice quiere, y eso me hace sonreír. Del mismo modo que sé que a Shadow le encantan los sombreros hasta un punto que algunos consideran enfermizo, sé que a Alice se la puede contentar con dulces, como a cualquier niño de su edad, en realidad.

_ Entonces supongo que me comeré yo esa tarta de manzana que tu madre ha hecho y que tanto te gusta.

_ ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!_ exclama, mirándome con los mofletes hinchados.

Está enfadada porque esta vez ha perdido y no ha conseguido que le dé caramelos. Pero me preocupan su salud dental y su futuro, tampoco quiero que sea una niña caprichosa y que tenga todo lo que quiera, aunque su madre y yo podamos dárselo.

_ ¿Qué estáis, conspirando contra mí?

Miro hacia mi espalda y veo a Shadow apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, fingiendo sin éxito estar enfadada por mi pequeña reunión con Alice. Y puedo decir que sin éxito porque no tarda en trazar una sonrisa en su rostro. Shadow no puede evitarlo, tiene que sonreír siempre, de un modo u otro está feliz en todo momento, justo al contrario que yo. Se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios dulcemente, lo que produce una sensación que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo, casi como un rayo.

_ Buenos días Selennaya.

De haber tenido mis recuerdos mis recuerdos, habría encontrado la situación bastante irónica. Antes de la maldición yo era un ser que no dependía de nadie. Era, literalmente, una diosa. Y ahora me doblegaba y me complacía a otra persona menos poderosa que yo. A alguien que, de hecho, ya me había servido a mí en otra vida.

* * *

_Discordia_

La sangre manchaba el suelo allí donde mirase. Cientos, miles de cadáveres allí donde mirase. Y aquello lo había hecho yo sola. Ares debía estar o muy contento o muy celoso. En cualquier caso yo disfrutaba con aquella visión, y me aseguraba de que Afrodita fuese a sentirse particularmente mal por haber hecho que Helena y Paris se enamorasen. Gracias a eso yo había conseguido que Troya estuviese asediada de forma continua con un par de movimientos inteligentes.

_ ¿Esto te hace feliz? ¿Estás contenta ahora?

La repentina aparición de Afrodita no me pilló en absoluto por sorpresa, de hecho la estaba esperando, impaciente. La miré de pasada y me eché a reír. Ella estaba frustrada, se notaba en todo rasgo de su rostro, tenso, furibundo. Nada propio de la diosa del amor, por supuesto. Me encantaba ver eso en los ojos de mí tía. El odio, porque me fortalecía.

_ ¿Lo estás tú, querida?

_ ¡No, no lo estoy! ¿Cómo has podido siquiera planear esta aberración, Discordia?

_ Lo cierto es que fue sencillo, en especial con tu ayuda. Tú sembraste las semillas de los celos y yo las hice crecer. Una guerra regida por la diosa Afrodita. ¿No te enorgullece?

_ Estás enferma…

_ Y tú eres una desagradecida_ Le respondí, haciéndome la ofendida y lanzando un rayo, que fingí fallar.

_ Y además estás loca. ¡No puedes atacarme! Zeus te haría trizas.

_ Sí, en eso tienes razón, Afrodita. Te propongo un juego para saldar nuestras diferencias.

Afrodita no puede evitar sonreír un poco. Sabe que me encantan los juegos, que adoro apostar, y que puede conseguir acabar con la guerra si yo pierdo contra ella. Lo cierto es que no tengo intención de perder, pero si lo hago no me importa, ya me he anotado los galones por haber sido la causa de esta guerra.

_ Escogerás a un guerrero, y yo escogeré a otro. Lucharán en combate singular. Si el tuyo gana terminaré con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

_ ¿Y qué ocurrirá si gana el tuyo, Discordia?

_ Te proclamarás como la legítima causante de esta guerra, y dirás ante todos los dioses que fuiste tú quien me dijo cómo causarla.

_ De acuerdo_ Dijo Afrodita a regañandientes.

Yo sabía que el dolor que sentiría por ser odiada por las gentes de Grecia y Troya me fortalecería durante siglos, y eso me convenía más que el hecho de que se supiese que yo había causado la guerra. Dicho esto, comencé la búsqueda de mi guerrero, tras desaparecer con un rayo como despedida a mi despreciada tía.

La búsqueda fue difícil, necesitaba a un guerrero formidable, sin temor a nada. Pero tuve suerte, y al final la encontré. Su nombre era Anzu Stealer, su raza, vampiro. Había una fortaleza en ella que era justo lo que estaba buscando. Aunque cabe decir que lo que me pidió por combatir en mi nombre me sorprendió.

_ ¿Qué has dicho que quieres qué?

_ Si gano quiero morderte. La sangre de una diosa no puede tener desperdicio. Seguro que no te dolerá, serán sólo unos litros.

_ Más te vale ganar, Anzu Stealer. De lo contrario, lo pagarás con tu vida.

Más tarde, sentada en el lugar de honor del coliseo, tenía una sensación de seguridad en mi interior, pensaba que había escogido bien. Pero había algo en la sonrisa de Afrodita que no me gustó en lo más mínimo. Y su insistencia por celebrar el combate de día llegó a ser casi tan insistente como la mía por celebrarlo de noche. Aunque finalmente, cuando le dije que mi guerrera se negaba a combatir de día, por razones que Afrodita desconocía pero que para mí eran más que obvias, se vio obligada a ceder.

_ Mi contrincante se llama Anzu Stealer, y estoy segura de que te sorprenderán sus habilidades, tía.

_ Mi elección no ha querido dar su nombre. Pero tengo claro que su poder no te dejará indiferente.

Nos miramos acaloradamente mientras los contendientes se observaban unos a otros. Al parecer Afrodita también había escogido a una mujer. Aunque resultaba difícil estar segura desde aquella distancia, teniendo en cuenta que se cubría por completo con una toga y una capucha de color níveo. Supuse que debía tratar de una hechicera, pero no me preocupe, pues suponía que Anzu podría deshacerse de ella con facilidad. Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

_Selennaya_

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Alice se puso algo remolona porque quería tomarse un trozo de aquel pastel pero Shadow fue implacable y le recordó que sería el postre para el almuerzo. Alice quiso volver a protestar, pero cuando su madre la amenazó, sin dejar de sonreír, con no volver a hacer pastel jamás, Alice se estremeció y abandonó esa idea de inmediato.

Me tomé mi tiempo para escoger con qué vestirme. Me sentía anclada en la época del instituto, y no podía salir de casa sin parecer una muerta viviente. Cuando Shadow me devolvió la voluntad de vivir pensé en dejarlo, hasta que ella me confesó que le encantaba que me vistiese y maquillase así. Eso le dio más sentido, e hizo que no me sintiese tan mal por vestirme como me gustaba.

Cuando salí fuera, Shadow me estaba esperando con las llaves en la mano. Yo me sentí tensa y me temblaron las manos. Quise entrar en casa, buscar en el segundo cajón de mi mesilla, donde sabía que aún estaban mis pastillas antidepresivas y tomarme una. Shadow no podía pedirme que además de salir llevase el coche, me aterraba.

_ Shaddy, te lo pido por favor. Aún no estoy lista. ¿Y si tengo otro accidente, igual que la última vez?

_ No lo tendrás, estoy segura. Tú ya no eres así. Ahora eres fuerte.

_ Pero no creo que esté bien que…_ Shadow se acercó a mí y me interrumpió, posando sus labios sobre los míos.

_ Yo confío en ti. No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres. Pero yo sé que tú puedes._ Me susurró cuando nos separamos.

_ De acuerdo, lo haré. Si tú crees que puedo, debe ser cierto.

Cogí las llaves de sus manos y me subí al coche, seguida de ellas. Mis manos acariciaron el volante, pues seguía nerviosa. No conducía desde que tuve el accidente tras la muerte de mi marido. Muchas veces había deseado morir yo también, en cualquiera de aquellas ocasiones.

Conducir el coche de Shadow era también otro punto a favor de un ataque de nervios. No quería rayarlo o abollarlo, me volvería loca si lo hiciera. Ya me sentía bastante culpable porque ella me estuviese prácticamente manteniendo desde que había perdido mi trabajo como profesora.

Pero tras arrancar, comencé a soltarme poco a poco. Shadow lo notaba, pero no me dijo nada, pensando que a lo mejor volvería a ponerme nerviosa. Me comentó que salíamos a buscar algunas telas para hacerle unos disfraces a Alice, porque pronto sería Halloween. También me dejó caer que ella pensaba ir también, y que esperaba que yo saliese con ella.

La perspectiva de encontrarme disfrazada y rodeada de gente desconocida me producía agorafobia. Temía que Shadow esperase demasiado de mí, pero no me podía permitir decepcionarla. Ella ahora era todo lo que tenía, y si le pasase algo enloquecería y volvería a caer en una depresión. Aparqué, puse el freno de mano y ella me sonrió.

_ ¿Ves Selenna? No ha sido tan difícil. ¿Verdad?

_ Te quiero…_ Le dije como respuesta.

_ Sí, la verdad es que sois una monada, tortolitas. Pero ¿hemos venido a comprar tela o a que os acurruquéis?

_ Ya vamos Alice, no seas impaciente._ Se quejó Shadow.

Yo sonreír, porque aquella escena me parecía tan normal, tan feliz, que no entendía como había podido tirar tantos años de mi vida deseando acabar con esta. De haber sabido que estaba destinada a aquello probablemente no me hubiese sentido tan mal, quizás hubiese sido más feliz.

* * *

_Discordia_

Anzu yacía en el suelo, con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, y le costaba tremendamente moverse. Aún no entendía como el contendiente de Afrodita había hecho aquello con un solo movimiento. Llegué a pensar que quien estaba bajo aquella capucha era Apolo, pero rápidamente descarté aquella idea porque de ser alguno de mis compañeros divinos lo habría presentido.

_ Un trato es un trato, Discordia. Termina con la guerra de Troya.

Cuando Afrodita desapareció yo descendí hacia la arena de combate, dispuesta a rematar a Anzu, porque ya no me servía de nada. Pero no pude hacerlo, porque un fogonazo me golpeó de lleno en el pecho y me hizo rodar por el suelo. La mujer encapuchada me había atacado.

_ Que te quede claro, Discordia. Nadie más que yo puede tocar a mi hermana.

La capucha cayó y yo observé a la joven de ojos azules. Había algo poderoso en ella, algo que había visto alguna vez, pero que no lograba identificar. Sonreía, y yo sentí verdadero miedo sin comprender el por qué. Por un momento olvidé quien era yo, el poder que tenía y aquello que podía hacer. Había algo en su mirada, inhumano, que me hacía sentir como un ratón a punto de ser devorado por una lechuza.

_ Su vida está en mis manos, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso. Ella lo aceptó cuando decidió jugar este juego.

_ Fruto del desconocimiento, estoy segura. Pero si te gustan tanto los juegos, tengo uno que ofrecerte, y tienes mucho más que ganar que la vida de mi hermana.

_ ¿Puedo saber con quién estoy hablando antes de hacer ningún trato?

_ Zandramas Stealer es mi nombre.

_ No me refería a eso, y tú lo sabes. Quiero saber qué clase de ser en este mundo puede hacerle a tu hermana lo que le has hecho.

_ Tiempo al tiempo, Discordia.

* * *

_Selennaya_

Shadow cocía, y yo observaba. Quise ayudar, pero me dijo que entonces sabría cuál era el disfraz y no sería una sorpresa. Le encantaban las sorpresas. Lo único que yo podía ver eran los adornos dorados que había comprado y el material que entretejía. Lo cierto es que estaba perdida. Me dijo que vigilase a Alice para que no se metiese en problemas y que no viese demasiada televisión. Y efectivamente encontré a Alice en el salón mirando la tele.

_ Alice, no puedes tirarte todo el día mirando la tele. Hace un día precioso, deberías salir a jugar con los otros chicos. ¿Quieres que te lleve con Henry? Sé que os lleváis muy bien.

_ Sí, Henry es muy divertido, pero su madre da miedo, así que no quiero ir a su casa.

_ ¿Y Paige? Shadow dice que sois muy amigas también.

_ Paige está enferma, tiene un resfriado.

Me quedé pensativa, porque a Shadow no le gustaría que Alice se quedase todo el día mirando "Buffy caza vampiros" A decir verdad no le gustaba nada esa serie, decía que los vampiros que aparecían allí no le gustaban, que los vampiros no deformaban así sus rostros. Yo me reía por dentro cada vez que lo decía. Los vampiros no existían, pero ella tenía una clara idea de cómo tenían que ser.

_ ¿Y si yo te llevo a casa de Henry y distraigo a su madre?

_ A la bruja malvada, Selenna, a la bruja malvada.

_ No la llamas así cuando ella está delante. ¿Verdad?

_ No, mamá se enfadaría si lo hiciese. Pero es verdad.

Decidí que hablaría con Regina sobre aquel asunto, si es que consentía en recibirme. Tenía la impresión de que no le caía demasiado bien, como si me tuviese resentimiento por algo. En cualquier caso pensaba llevar a Alice a su casa a ver si podía pasar un rato con su hijo. Pero antes sería adecuado llamar por supuesto. Por tanto cogí el teléfono y marqué el número, esperando que lo cogiese, con esa impaciencia que me caracterizaba.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí comienza nuestra trama en el libro II de la historia de Anzu Stealer. Y en nuestra primera entrevista contamos con Selennaya A. Greene, su actual pareja. Es un honor tenerla tener aquí, señorita Greene.**

_Sí, estoy segura de que ha de serlo, por supuesto. Y llámame Discordia, haz el favor. Los mortales no sabéis respetar las formas._

**De acuerdo, como usted prefiera (Vaya carácter que tiene la diosa) Y ahora díganos. ¿Qué le ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Qué piensa de su alter-ego?**

_Opino que Selennaya es patética. Débil de espíritu, ñoña. ¿Cómo me has podido convertir en alguien así?_

**Ese es tu castigo, Discordia. Las quejas se las mandas a Regina, no a mí. ¿Podemos volver a la entrevista? ¿Puedes decir al público quién dirías que te pone cara?**

_Amy Lee, pero no me cambies de tema._

**Amy Lee, una mujer muy hermosa sin duda. ¿Y qué planeas hacer en esta trama? En la del pasado, quiero decir. (Como le pregunte sobre Storybrooke seguro que me fulmina e.e)**

_Voy a matar a Zandramas Stealer, y a Anzu Stealer. Y no voy a detener la guerra de troya, hombre ya e.e. Afrodita ha hecho trampa._

**Ok... Creo que por el bien de mi integridad física podemos dar por terminada la entrevista. Espero volver a veros pronto... si es que sigo de una pieza. *se va corriendo***


	2. Comienzos teñidos de rojo

**Once Upon a Time es una saga que, en mi opinión, invita mucho al crossover. Para la historia del personaje que narro en este capítulo es casi necesario que lo haga, dada su ascendencia.. Pero no creo que esta historia deba ir en el apartado para crossovers, no perteneciendo a Once Upon a Time. De todos modos, no puedo evitar a mi juicio hacer pequeños crossover aquí y allá, que se notan en menor o mayor medida. En cualquier caso, no afecta realmente al contenido global de la historia, tan sólo a uno de sus personas. Y tras este apunte, os dejo leer en paz ^^. Por cierto, como en las diferentes partes de la historia ocasionalmente es posible que se altere el narrador, he decidido indicar al principio de cada una quien narra la historia, para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

_Shadow_

Hoy me sentía realmente optimista. Esa noche se celebraba Halloween, y Alice estaba encantada con el disfraz que le había hecho. Yo por mi parte tenía preparado también el mío, aunque era una sorpresa y no pensaba cambiar de opinión por mucho que me lo pidiesen, les había dejado claro que una Shayker no se rendía jamás. Lo cual no era realmente muy ilustrativo, ya que yo era la única Shayker que las dos conocían aparte de la propia Alice, claro. Podía presentir que Selennaya estaba muy nerviosa, angustiada. Pero yo pensaba convencerla, ayudarla a liberarse de sus miedos, tal como había hecho con su miedo a conducir. Selennaya era fuerte en su interior, aunque no quisiera creerlo. Tan sólo necesitaba un impulso de valor. Yo por mi parte me sentía muy bien ante la perspectiva del día que pasaría en el colegio con los niños. Me adoraban tanto como yo a ellos.

Alice se subió al coche y me miró con esa sonrisa cómplice suya. Halloween y Navidad eran sus días favoritos, porque la dejaba hartarse de dulces sin quejarme. Y ella sabía que yo misma no iba a impedirle que se destrozase los dientes de mala manera. Digamos que era una promesa no verbal que habíamos hecho ambas. En Halloween se atiborraría, pero el resto de días del año tendría que estar aferrada a mi férrea normativa sobre los dulces. A fin de cuentas, y tal como dice el refrán "Una vez al año no hace daño". ¿Y qué mejor que Halloween, fiesta en la que no tenía que pagar yo los dulces?

El disfraz de momia le quedaba muy bien, y hoy parecía estar con ganas de achucharme, lo cual estaba muy bien, pues yo también me sentía igual. Aparqué en mi apartamento en el colegio y me apeé, seguida de Alice. Se respiraba la festividad en el ambiente. Los niños paseaban de un lugar a otro, con sonrisas por el festival que les esperaba en el colegio y la cantidad de dulces que podrían conseguir más tarde por su propia cuenta. Yo me dirigí a los lavabos para cambiarme de vestuario.

Las prendas oscuras se ciñeron a mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un tanto extraña, pues yo prefería la ropa más holgada, más cómoda. Me maquillé un poco y observé como una malvada bruja me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, sacándome una risa tonta. Mi hija una momia y yo una bruja, en ese momento me preguntaba cuál era la más niña de las dos, porque podría afirmar que yo estaba tan ilusionada o incluso más que ella.

Mi relación para con mi hija era magnífica. Nos entendíamos, y éramos prácticamente iguales en todo. De haber tenido mis recuerdos probablemente hubiese encontrado irónica la situación. Volviendo la vista atrás, aquella que podía considerarse mi primogénita y yo habíamos empezado de forma terrible, y se diría que en ningún momento íbamos a estar de acuerdo en algo. Y esta historia, es mejor escucharla de sus propios labios.

* * *

_Lucrezia_

Los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre la ciudad que tantos días me había dado, otorgando sus últimos rayos. Florencia era un hermoso lugar en que nacer y criarse. Oía a muchos hablar sobre Roma, pero para mí no era nada en comparación a la ciudad en la que había aprendido a vivir. Desde donde me encontraba podía observar a las gentes moverse por las callejuelas, ignorantes del hecho de que yo podía verles. A ninguno se le ocurría observar hacia arriba para comprobar si una jovencita como yo los observaba sentada en el tejado de una iglesia. Además de las vistas, era muy agradable la brisa moviendo mis cabellos, acariciándolos, aunque lo cierto es que hacía un poco de frío y la casaca que me había puesto no parecía ser suficiente para paliarlo.

Aunque eso dejó de ser relevante cuando escuché un ruido a mi espalda, uno casi imperceptible. Al girarme comprobé que no era la única que parecía encontrar relajante el trepar edificios de aquella forma tan especial. La mujer poseía una tez pálida, y el cabello, que se movía por acción del viento, parecía un remolino de fuego. Un remolino a través del que dos ojos marrones me observaban como si pudiesen ver a través de mí. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal que me fijase en otras mujeres no pude evitar sentir como algo dentro de mí elevaba mi temperatura de modo casi místico. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

_ Ho-hola…_ Tartamudeé a duras penas, incapaz de hablar correctamente.

Ella rió, y si su aspecto me había dejado sin palabras, su risa me dejó abiertamente sobrecogida. Era una risa extraña, invitante pero a la vez aterradora. Me sentía como si estuviese ante una serpiente y alargase la mano hacia ella. Era una sensación que realmente no entendía. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, yo me sentía incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los de ella, era como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera. Tuve la impresión de que si ella lo deseara, yo me lanzaría al vacío allí mismo y mostraría una sonrisa antes de estamparme contra los adoquines de los callejones.

_ Anzu… _ Me dijo, y yo mostré una expresión de total confusión, ante lo que me sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y brillantes entre sus labios carmesíes. Sin saber por qué, se me puso la piel de gallina._ Es mi nombre. Anzu Stealer. ¿Cuál es el vuestro, Signora?

_ Lucrezia… Lucrezia Auditore._ Normalmente me hubiese puesto muy digna y hubiese exclamado un significativo "Lucrezia Elizabeth Auditore Da Firenze" Pero ahora estaba totalmente desarmada.

_ Un hermoso nombre, Lucrezia. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

¿Estaba ligando conmigo? Porque no necesitaba palabras para conseguirme. Lo cual, a decir verdad, me resultaba extraño. Normalmente yo salía con quien quería y cómo quería, siempre con mis condiciones. Y ahora era yo la que aceptaría cualquier condición que me impusiese. Estaba hipnotizada, hechizada por esa mujer de cabellos de fuego. Era suya, su marioneta, su juguete. Y yo estaba más feliz de lo que jamás había estado tan sólo por serlo. Quería contestarle, pero supe que no sería necesario. De algún modo, ella ya sabía toda mi historia, como si yo fuese un libro abierto para ella. Extendió la mano, y yo la miré como si me ofreciese el más valioso de los tesoros que la humanidad pudiese conservar, ignorante de que en realidad, me estaba ofreciendo mucho más. La cogí y ella me ayudó a ponerse en pie.

_ Se te da bien correr y saltar. ¿Verdad Lucrezia?

_ Me muevo mejor por los tejados que en el suelo, Anzu._ Respondí, notando extraño el sonido de mi voz.

_ Ven conmigo. _ Me dijo.

Y yo la seguí, a través de tejados y las chimeneas. Mis pies conocían el camino, lo habían recorrido muchas veces. Y sin embargo, ella no hacía más que detenerse a esperarme. Casi parecía inhumana su celeridad. Me inspiró a intentar acelerar más para alcanzarla. Lo que realmente fue un error, porque cuando quise darme cuenta di un traspié y me caí. Aunque mis manos aferraron la pared lo mejor que pude, nada impidió que terminase por caer al suelo, y cerrase los ojos, mientras la consciencia me abandonaba.

* * *

_Shadow_

El día había transcurrido sin accidentes notables. Algún alumno que se había sentido mal por comer demasiados dulces, pero aquello era común en aquella fiesta. Alice estaba muy contenta y deseando salir a pedir caramelos. Yo Y Selennaya, en cambio, habíamos quedado en acudir a una fiesta que se celebraba en el local de la abuelita. Ruby había sido la encargada de invitarme. Y aunque yo al principio me había negado, ella había sido tajante y había conseguido convencerme de que era necesario que yo acudiese a aquella celebración. Pensé que sería además el momento perfecto para que Selennaya se soltase un poco, aunque le daba terror lo que la gente dijese al vernos juntas porque temía que yo fuese a avergonzarme de ella.

El recorrido en coche fue silencioso, casi podía sentir sus temblores a mi lado. ¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado? ¿Acaso era muy pronto para hacer aquello? Quería pensar que no. Selenna era fuerte y podía superar de una vez todos esos miedos que la paralizaban. A pesar de ello me detuve un poco alejada del local y la miré a los ojos, haciéndole la pregunta en silencio, como si nuestras mentes conectasen, sin necesidad de palabras.

_ Si ocurriese algo hoy… ¿Seguirías a mi lado, verdad?_ Me preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

_ Selenna, no digas tonterías. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y luego nos acercamos muy despacio la una a la otra, hasta terminar en un beso lento, casto, suave. Acaricié su mejilla cuando nos separamos, y comprobé que había dejado de temblar. Sonreía, se sentía bien. Lamenté que no se hubiese disfrazado como yo, aunque el vestido de noche que llevaba era muy elegante, y hacía que una parte de mí quisiera quitarle las finas tiras que lo sujetaban sobre sus hombros.

_ Eres demasiado buena para mí…

_ No seas tonta Selenna. Vamos a la fiesta. Nos lo pasaremos bien y te quitarás eso de la cabeza.

No tuve que repetírselo de nuevo para que bajase del coche y me cogiera la mano. Sus pasos aún eran tímidos cuando entramos. La gente nos observaba un poco. Para ellos era aún raro pues éramos posiblemente la única pareja abiertamente lesbiana de Storybrooke. Pude notar como la mano de Selennaya se ponía a temblar como un flan y por ello se la apreté con más fuerzas mientras nos acercábamos a sentarnos junto a Ruby. Tras hacerlo, poco a poco, el bullicio pareció regresar al local y Selenna comenzó a relajarse.

_ Vaya susto se han pegado tus amigos, Ruby. Y no finjas que no me ves por llevar eso en el ojo._ Le exclamé, señalando con un dedo acusador el parche que llevaba en el ojo, ya que iba disfrazada de pirata.

_ No esperaba que pasara eso, de verdad. Selenna, tú no les hagas caso. Tómate una copa y relájate, de acuerdo.

_ No, una copa no, un café. Yo ya no bebo. Tuve problemas con ciertos líquidos._ musitó Selenna, que me había soltado la mano, aunque no dejaba de acariciármela, provocando que me estremeciera.

_ De acuerdo. ¿Tú quieres algo, Shaddy? Yo invito.

_ Zumo de cereza estaría bien._ Le dije.

Yo tampoco bebía, nunca había encontrado placer en ello. Ver a la gente perder la cordura y vomitar no hacía más que indicarme que era algo que deseaba que no me pasase. No me atrevería jamás a perder el control, sentía que si lo perdía, las consecuencias sólo podían ser nefastas, sonreí a mi amada una vez más y me pregunté qué estaría pasando por su mente en aquel momento.

* * *

_Lucrezia_

Habían pasado varios meses desde el incidente en los tejados y yo no había vuelto a ver a Anzu. Había despertado en mi casa en manos de un médico, con la pierna entablillada y anemia. Mi piel se encontraba desgarrada por varios sitios y la pérdida de sangre había sido importante. Pero ahora estaba bien y me esperaba un gran día. El anterior había sido duro pues los viajes en carruaje siempre me dejaban agotada. Pero la idea de participar en el carnaval veneciano era más que suficiente aliciente como para moverme de mi cómoda mansión y subir al carruaje.

Había vuelto a mi rutinaria vida, aunque antes no me lo pareciera. Era extraño pero el encuentro con aquella mujer me había cambiado para siempre. Mis riquezas ya no bastaban, mis caprichos tampoco. Los placeres de la vida me parecían mundanos y sin sentido, no eran nada comparado con la mirada de Anzu. Me desharía de todo con tal de volver a sentirla clavada en mí. No dejaba de verla en sueños, en los que besaba esos labios rojos, que se arrastraban por mi cuello, besándolo, acariciándolo.

_ Lucrezia, cuando dejes de soñar despierta puedes ponerte tu máscara y bajar, a menos que hayas venido hasta Venecia sólo para mirar por la ventana durante toda la noche.

_ Sí, padre. Ten por seguro que tus invitados no estarán decepcionados._ Mi respuesta fue cortante, y seguida de un portazo.

Odiaba a ese hombre con todo mí ser. A él y a su esposa. El hecho de haberme parido no les daba derecho a tomarme como otra más de sus posesiones, un trofeo que exhibían en reuniones sociales, y al que nunca habían dedicado cariño. Quise más a cada una de mis niñeras de lo que jamás les quise a ellos. Me sentí tan frustrada que le di una patada a la cama, lo cual fue francamente doloroso. Escuché un sonido a mi espalda, me giré y al darme cuenta de que debía haber sido producto de mi imaginación, negué con la cabeza, me puse la máscara y bajé al amplio salón donde la gente ya reía y se divertía.

La fiesta transcurrió tal como las anteriores. Mi padre me mantenía pegada a él, mientras me presentaba pretendientes con los que esperaba que me casase para ampliar nuestra fortuna. Y una vez más le odié, y terminé pateando a uno de esos hombres desconocidos que no tenían la culpa de ser tan idiotas. Y justo cuando mi padre iba a regañarme, algo, como una extraña fuerza, le obligó a girarse y observar a la persona que estaba tras él.

_ Disculpe señor… si no le importa, me gustaría bailar con su hija.

_ Como desee, signora._ El tono de su voz me resultó antinatural. En cualquier caso, me estaba dejando bailar con otra mujer, sabiendo mis tendencias, que se esmeraba tanto en ocultar. ¿Qué ocurría?

Pero cuando la vi lo entendí todo rápidamente y mi corazón se aceleró a una velocidad pasmosa. Era Anzu. ¿Era aquello una coincidencia? ¿O acaso venía a buscarme? No lo sabía, ni tampoco me importaba. Todo dejó de importar cuando me miró a los ojos. No me sorprendió que ella me llevase cuando empezamos a bailar. De pronto los sonidos del mundo dejaron de importarme, desaparecieron mientras danzábamos. Podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón bombear contra mis oídos y mi respiración agitada. El movimiento de nuestros vestidos al rozarse. Aquello sólo podía ser cosa de magia, una magia que escapaba a mi comprensión.

_ Te he extrañado, Lucrezia…

_ ¿Lo has hecho? ¿De verdad?_ Mis labios debían mostrar una sonrisa idiota, pero no me importaba.

_ Sí, lo he hecho, realmente._ Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello, y yo me estremecí._ Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero darte algo, algo especial.

Esta vez le cogí la mano con fuerza mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos de la mansión. No pensaba perderla esta vez, no pensaba volver a caerme. Entramos en una habitación vacía y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus manos me atrajeron con facilidad, haciéndome sentir ligera, vulnerable. Y una vez más me gustó esa sensación. Sus labios buscaron mi cuello, como en mis sueños, y un estremecimiento general rodeó mi cuerpo.

Sería difícil para mí ser concreta con lo que ocurrió después de aquello. Fue como una gran nebulosa de placer, que me embargó por completo, que me extasió de un modo que no podría describir con palabras. Algo que deseé que continuase para siempre. Mi corazón bombeaba desbocado, y mis pulmones estaban sin aire. Me sentí morir. Y no me importó. Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que me sentí totalmente sola y desvalida. Pero luego volví a sentirla a mi lado.

Estaba completamente débil cuando ella acercó su mano a mis labios. Sentí un sabor a hierro que recorrió mis papilas gustativas, y que no tardé en identificar como sangre. Pronto el sabor cambió en mi boca, a pesar de que la sustancia no lo hizo. Y ese sabor me embriagó. Quise más, y me aferré a aquella extremidad sangrante, chupando como un bebé que se alimentaba de su madre.

_ Sabía que eras especial, desde el primer momento, única. No podía dejarte pasar. Ni puedo dejar que desperdicies tu vida como esclava de ese hombre que dice ser tu padre.

La escuchaba, pero sin embargo no dejaba de retorcerme, porque necesitaba más, más de su sangre cálida. Sin embargo ella me retenía como un adulto sostiene a un bebé, con una fuerza que sobrepasaba mi entendimiento, una fuerza que pronto alcanzaría yo misma. Ella sonrió, y acercó su cuello a mis labios. Lo mordí, sintiendo como mis dientes desgarraban la carne y como el tibio líquido carmesí atravesaba mis labios.

Y entonces me sentí fuerte, poderosa. Y esa sensación me gustó aún más que la anterior. Pero no tuve tiempo para disfrutarla, porque un torrente de imágenes se formó en mi cabeza. Vi imperios construirse y desmoronarse ante mis ojos. Los siglos atravesaban mis ojos en cuestión de segundos. Entendí lo que Anzu era, lo que yo era ahora y sentí como la gratitud me desbordaba. Sentí el poder en mi interior, y por primera vez en los diecisiete años de mi hasta ahora penosa vida sentí que controlaba mi destino.

Pero no pude dar las gracias porque mi amada, mi madre, la que ahora podía considerar como mi única verdadera familia, no estaba conmigo cuando abrí los ojos. La llamé, primero en un susurro y luego a gritos, pero no tuve respuesta. Destrocé la mesilla, frustrada, y luego me observé la mano, en la que ahora brillaba una gema, adornando un anillo que supe que no me quitaría nunca. Anzu me había dado una nueva vida, que yo quería compartir con ella. Pero antes de hacerlo, tenía que demostrar ser digna de ella, tenía que deshacerme de las ataduras de la vida que había llevado hasta ahora. Si quería que Anzu me aceptase, tenía que plantar cara a mi verdadero destino.


	3. Un amor salvaje

**El capítulo que te prometí WolfoftheSea, esta vez quiero un review de 2000 palabras (?). No vuelvo a hacer caps por encargo, que este me ha dejado baldado y casi me rompe la historia. Sólo puedo pensar en que al fin soy libre e.e.**

* * *

_Ruby_

Me sentía bastante culpable por Shadow y su pareja. No esperaba que fuesen a tratarlas así, francamente. Quiero decir que estamos en el siglo 21 y si dos personas se aman deberían tener derecho a estar juntas sea cual sea su sexo. Bueno, yo no entiendo del todo esa atracción, pues no sería capaz de ver a otra mujer de esa manera. Sin embargo, eso no iba a cambiar mi perspectiva para con Shadow tan sólo porque hubiese descubierto que era bisexual. Era una de mis mejores amigas, y por ello, cuando le serví lo que me había pedido mantenía la mejor de mis sonrisas. Estaba esperando los típicos comentarios de mi amiga sobre mi forma de vestir, aunque parecía que siendo Halloween me iba a perdonar.

Shadow era, a mi idea, bastante antigua y cerrada en algunos aspectos. Siempre vestida de un modo correcto, sin palabras desagradables en los labios. Aunque supongo que es lo que esperarías en una maestra de escuela. Que permaneciese sobria, que no diese problemas, que fuese un auténtico ángel, como lo era Shadow. De no ser por la persona que le cogía la mano, y por lo poco religiosa que se mostraba, no me hubiera extrañado que un día me hubiese dicho que tenía intención de hacerse monja. ¿Estaba reprimida acaso? Sea como fuere, ella era feliz así.

_ Ruby, no tienes que quedarte conmigo toda la noche._ me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._ Ni sentirte culpable por lo que ha pasado. Sé que no tienes la culpa.

_ Todo esto ha sido un error, deberíamos habernos quedado en casa._ la mujer hablaba con tono pesado, triste. Según Shadow había pasado una depresión hacía muy poco. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a abrir viejas heridas.

_ No te desanimes chica. Aún queda mucha noche, Selenna._ le dije, tratado de animarla.

_ La gente no se fía de mí, y yo lo comprendo. Estoy marcada con un estigma que no me dejará nunca.

_ Selenna, basta. Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

_ Quizá para ti, o para los demás, pero no para mí.

Selennaya se puso en pie y salió corriendo por la puerta. Sentí como Shadow se levantaba y corría tras ella. Y yo no podía permitir que saliesen solas en la oscuridad, podría pasarles cualquier cosa. Shadow se había preocupado por mí desde siempre, y por primera vez era yo la que estaba preocupada por ella. En eso se basaba la amistad a veces. Por eso me quité el parche del ojo y salí tras ella. Me encontré a Shadow sentada en el coche, con la mirada perdida, como congelada. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y le puse la mano en el hombro.

_ Shadow, Selenna se habrá ido a casa. Deberías ir con ella y…

_ No, no ha ido a casa. He llamado y no responde nadie.

_ ¿Y no sabes dónde puede haber ido?

_ En realidad lo tengo bastante claro, pero me da miedo que esté allí.

Iba a preguntarle donde se refería, pero Shadow arrancó el motor antes de darme ocasión de hacerlo. El coche avanzó por las calles, pilotado por mi silenciosa amiga, que escudriñaba en la oscuridad como un cazador en busca de su presa. Lo detuvo junto a un acantilado, y se bajó del coche. Yo la seguí de cerca, y sonreí cuando suspiró con alivio. Selenna estaba sentada mirando al horizonte. Shadow se sentó a su lado y yo me quedé algo apartada, decidida a no escuchar su conversación, que debía ser privada. Sabía cómo llegar desde donde me encontraba hasta el bar, pero lo cierto es que era un camino largo sin coche.

_ ¿Te llevo?_ Preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

* * *

_Roja_

Anzu había estado como fuera de sí desde que había propuesto aquel viaje. Y sin embargo, después del ataque de aquellas criaturas, me había dejado sola para enfrentarse a ellas. Y ahora no me sentía precisamente segura. Yo no era como ella, que siempre contaba con sus poderes, y tenía un control total sobre ellos. Yo tenía algo de miedo a la loba, miedo a lo que podía hacer si no me esforzaba por controlarla y dominarla, si me quitaba la caperuza cuando no debía. Escuché un trueno y me asusté, en especial porque era pleno sol y no había visto ningún rayo. Escuché un grito, el sonido del acero al caer, y luego otro trueno.

Me acerqué a la zona de la que provenían, y nunca entendería del todo por qué, quizás una necesidad de peligro que no sabía que tenía, o simplemente la necesidad de saber qué estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. En cualquier caso, me alegré de haberlo hecho, porque no podía permitir que aquella tortura continuase. El hombre permanecía tirado en el suelo, con quemaduras por el cuerpo, mientras la mujer le lanzaba relámpagos a través de sus manos. Y reía, con una risa desquiciada que me ponía los pelos de punta.

_ Te lo preguntaré por última vez, Jones. ¿Cómo llego al país de las maravillas? Tengo audiencia con la reina de corazones y no quiero llegar tarde. Francamente, eso me descorazonaría.

_ Te lo digo por última vez. No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Y aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría.

_ Asumo que quieres unirte a mi colección de tatuajes. He de reconocer que no tengo un solo pirata en ella.

_ ¿Qué tienen que ver tus tatuajes con esto?

_ Cada tatuaje es una historia, un recuerdo. Y tú vas a ser uno de ellos. Deberías estar orgulloso. No todos los que mueren a mis manos llegan a pertenecer a ella.

Eso me hizo saltar como un resorte y plantarme delante del hombre para defenderlo, mi sentido de la justicia era superior a mí, y había acabado una vez más obligándome a arriesgar la vida. La mujer no pareció inquietarse por mi presencia, y supuse que no tenía razones. Si cada uno de sus tatuajes era una de sus víctimas, podía darme por muerta. Tan sólo la parte de sus brazos que contemplaba estaba lleno de ellos, y el hecho de que adornasen su cuello y que uno, compuesto por estrellas, le atravesase la frente, me daba una ligera idea de los que debía tener adornando su piel.

_ Esto no es asunto tuyo, hija de la Luna. Es entre el pirata y yo.

Supuse que el hombre que había saltado a defender, muy atractivo, por cierto, debía ser a quien se refería. La mirada en sus ojos oscuros me tenía embelesada, en estado de tensión por cada gesto que hacía, por muy normal que pareciese, mover un poco los brazos, apartarse el azabache cabello de la cara, todo ello me mantenía alterada. Además, sabía lo que era, y probablemente a qué estaba limitada. Sin embargo me mantuve firme, deseando que Anzu apareciese de una vez.

_ ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?_ Pregunté, para ganar tiempo.

_ Me llaman Pain, patrona del sufrimiento y el rencor. Diosa de la desgracia y la penuria. No firmo autógrafos, así que no me los pidas.

¿Una diosa? ¿Tenía que hacerle frente a una diosa? ¿Por qué me había metido en aquel fregado? El pirata era bastante guapo, pero yo no era de esas que se dejaban engatusar a la primera de cambio por una cara bonita. Noté como el susodicho conseguía incorporarse y acercarse a mi oído, para hablar en un susurro.

_ Sígueme el juego y puede que salgamos vivos de esta.

* * *

_Ruby_

_ Jack, me has asustado. ¿Sabes? No puedes aparecer de la nada y saludar así en la oscuridad._ Exclamé, observando a mi interlocutor.

El chico tenía una expresión desenfadada, distinta a su timidez habitual. Le había visto venir todas las mañanas a tomar café al local de la abuelita. Normalmente parecía un chico tímido, al que había pillado mirándome de reojo más de una vez. Ahora parecía un auténtico motero caballero moderno a lomos de una Harley, con gafas de sol como yelmo y la larga melena negra al viento.

_ ¿Entonces quieres que te lleve a la fiesta o no?_ insistió.

_ Supongo que sí. Dudo que Shadow quiera volver, estará muy ocupada con su chica, y yo no tengo otra manera de ir._ Dije, para dejarle clara la situación.

_ Entonces sube. No voy a morderte… bueno sí, quizás después._ Dijo él, con una sonrisa curiosa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, algo coqueta, y me senté detrás de él en la moto, aferrándome con cuidado para no caer. Cuando arrancó, mis ojos observaron instintivamente al cielo, y se quedaron clavados en la Luna llena, que me hacía sentir extraña, realmente había sido así desde siempre, y dudaba que llegase a entender por qué jamás. Jack estaba bastante silencioso, y supuse que decir todo lo anterior le tenía que haber costado un horror. La verdad es que era bastante mono si se lo proponía.

_ Hemos llegado, Ruby_ Me informó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

_ Pues venga, vamos para dentro.

_ Yo no pensaba…

_ ¿Me has traído hasta aquí sin intención de entrar? Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones pensando que esto era una cita.

_ ¿Una… ci-cita?_ Tartamudeó. Podía ver el rojo de sus mejillas a pesar de que estaba oscuro, me hizo sonreír.

_ Jack… sé que no te gusta el café.

_ Oh… vaya._ Apartó la mirada, bastante turbado, y yo le hice volver a mirarme.

_ Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo o no?

Jack se apartó el cabello oscuro de la cara y se quitó las gafas de sol. Sus ojos verdes me atravesaron, como si me evaluasen, como si pudiesen ver a través de mí. Sentí un escalofrío, hasta que sonrió un poco y su mirada dejó de ser tan espeluznante. Se bajó de la moto, donde aún estaba subido, y se acercó a mí despacio.

_ Sería un honor salir contigo, Ruby.

Me sentí como una cría sin terminar de entender muy bien por qué. Jack se comportaba de modo extraño, parecía como un oso de peluche al que daban ganas de abrazar. Y yo más que abrazar a mis amantes, terminaba por dejar marcas en sus espaldas. No sé cómo llegó a atreverse a pasarme la mano por los hombros al entrar al local, cuando me miraba como si fuese de cristal.

Estaba segura de que no había salido con muchas chicas antes. Llevaba meses mirándome, bebiendo café a pesar de que no le gustaba para poder verme tan sólo unos minutos por las mañanas. Probablemente si lo hubiese intentado antes quizás hubiese tenido suerte. Pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, por lo que había tenido que darlo yo por él. Nos sentamos juntos, y yo pedí una copa. Él pidió un zumo, porque al parecer tampoco bebía. ¿Ya no quedaba nadie en este pueblo que lo hiciese?

* * *

_Roja_

Habíamos ganado tiempo, y el atardecer ya había dado paso a la noche. Estaba lista para quitarme la caperuza al amparo de la Luna llena y atacar si era necesario. El capitán había jugado muy bien al usar la vanidad de la diosa para que postergase nuestras muertes. A pesar de ello, dudaba que esperase mucho más antes de unir al capitán a su colección de tatuajes, o de que volviese a torturarlo para que le hablase de aquella tal reina de corazones.

Pero cuando llegó ese momento, mi intervención no fue necesaria. No estábamos solos. Antes de verlo, lo oí, y antes incluso de oírlo, lo sentí. Uno de los míos, un lobo fuerte y poderoso, más que yo. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Vendría a ayudarme? No lo supe hasta que apareció y se abalanzó sobre Pain, hasta que sus dientes no atravesaron su carne como si se tratase de mantequilla. El capitán retrocedió, asustado. Y yo no lo culpé, porque yo misma estaba asustada.

Los movimientos de la loba, pues a simple vista me percaté de que se trataba de una mujer, eran cadenciosos, brutales, antinaturales. Se erguía sobre las patas traseras, y usaba las delanteras para golpear, sin dejar de morder, impidiendo a la diosa descansar. Jones tiró de mí, pero yo no podía moverme, no podía dejar de observar aquella masacre, y sentirme culpable, pensando en Peter.

_ ¿Qué buscas, Hija de la Luna?_ Exclamó Pain, quitándosela de encima y lanzándola contra un árbol.

Aquello era absurdo. La loba no le iba a contestar, yo no podía y por tanto ella tampoco. Sin embargo la sorpresa hizo presa de mí, cuando un sonido parecido a una risa ronca salió de entre sus fauces. Y supe que había entendido, simplemente lo supe, y aquello me horrorizó. Pensaba que había actuado por instinto, como yo lo había hecho. Pero el darme cuenta de que cada uno de los golpes monstruosos que había dado había sido consciente y premeditado. No pude evitar pensar que debía ser alguien con una mente enfermiza para disfrutar con aquello.

_ No busco nada_ Un rugido cavernoso fue lo que surgió de entre sus fauces, ronco, pero perfectamente entendible._ Simplemente sentí que debía proteger a mi cachorro.

_ ¿Qué es? ¿Tu hija o algo así?

_ Tal vez. En cualquier caso, está bajo mi protección, y te despedazaré una y otra vez si con ello te apartas de ella.

Aquella loba era mi madre. Debía haberlo sentido de inmediato. Me creía muy dotada en cuanto a mis sentidos, pero no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de aquello. Y eso era lo que me mantenía clavada allí, con el deseo de permanecer hasta el amanecer, y verla tomar forma humana una vez más. Esa persona a la que siempre había ansiado conocer, desde que siendo pequeña, era la única de entre los chicos que no poseía madre. Y ahora estaba allí otra vez, a la vez tremendamente cerca y lejos. Recordaba su cuerpo sin vida, asesinada por mi propia mano y era incapaz de entender cómo seguía allí. Noté como el capitán tiraba de mí y sentí la necesidad de apartarme con él, de huir. Sentía un vacío en mi interior, una tristeza profunda por no poder conocer de verdad a esa mujer. Había tenido que hacerlo, pero aún así, mi sentimiento de culpa no dejaba de ser gigantesco.

* * *

_Ruby_

El dolor de cabeza que sentí al despertar no fue en absoluto agradable, pero sí familiar. Lo que no fue familiar fue el lugar. Me encontraba en un cuarto extraño, tapada hasta arriba con una manta que olía a limpio. Me incorporé despacio y observé en derredor superando el embotamiento de mi cabeza. Escuché un ruido que provenía de la habitación contigua y me dirigí allí. Me sentía tremendamente pesada cuando entré en la cocina. Y allí estaba Jack, con un plato de comida esperándome y una aspirina.

_ Jack. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tú y yo hemos…?

_ Hemos dormido juntos, sí.

_ Pero… ¿Te refieres a dormir juntos o a dormir juntos?_ Pregunté, con el tono cargado de nerviosismo.

_ Oh… no. Te pasaste un poco y te traje aquí porque no te querías apartar de mí.

_ Muy amable por tu parte, otros se hubiesen aprovechado. A fin de cuentas teníamos una cita.

_ No podría aprovecharme de ti, Ruby. No soy esa clase de persona. Mucho menos con una chica tan excepcional como tú.

Me senté y le observé con detenimiento. Me miraba como si fuese de cristal. Nadie me había mirado así jamás, y me gustaba. Me hacía sentir especial, querida, importante. Ningún chico me había mirado así, al menos que yo pudiese recordarlo. Y aunque sólo habíamos tenido una cita que recordaba a medias, tenía buenas vibraciones con respecto a aquello. Me senté y me tomé la aspirina, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a Jack, bastante amplia.

_ Eres demasiado buen chico. Así no vas a ninguna parte, Jack. ¿No tienes malicia en el cuerpo?

_ Más de lo que crees, Rubita, más de lo que crees._ Parecía que cogía confianza poco a poco, concienciado de que la noche anterior, de la que sólo recordaba una escena difusa, no servía como precedente para conocerme.

_ ¿Rubita? Vaya confianza has cogido… Jackie.

* * *

_Christina_

_ ¿Realmente esa chica es tu hija? Ha sido una actuación muy convincente para lo que me tienes acostumbrada._ Se jactó la diosa, con una sonrisa perversa.

_ Podría decirse que sí, de algún modo. Aunque no en sentido literal. Mi sangre corre por sus venas, igual que por las de su madre… Igual que por las de su abuela.

_ ¿Eres su bisabuela, entonces?

_ No uses esa palabra, Pain. Me haces sentir mayor. ¿Tienes lo que te he pedido?

_ ¿El barco? Por supuesto.

_ No el barco, la nave. Son femeninas Pain.

_ ¿Importa acaso? No es más que un montón de madera.

_ Haz el favor de llevarme hasta ella.

Odiaba que me hicieran esperar, que me molestasen, que se entrometiesen en mi camino. Lo cierto es que en general odiaba a la gente, en especial a los que me trataban como a un monstruo. Algo en lo que Pain se lucía especialmente. Me dirigí donde me indicó y observé el navío. Era grande y de aspecto poderoso. Mis manos acariciaron el mástil y noté el aire del mar entrando en mis pulmones.

Pain me dejó sola, y yo lo preferí así, porque no soportaba estar un segundo más en su presencia. Lo único que deseaba de ella era que me devolviese el anillo que ahora volvía a mantenerse firme en mi mano derecha. El camino que había adoptado para conmigo, desde mucho antes de conocer el mundo mágico que tanto había ansiado conquistar. Promesas que ahora me parecían vanas. La magia no podía doblegarse ante el orden, no podía someterse un propósito.

En la magia nada era cierto, todo estaba permitido, tal como ella dijo. En este mundo, ella había ganado, sin discusión. Ningún hilo podía servir para controlar a las personas de este mundo como marionetas, eran demasiado inflexibles, incontrolables. Agité la mano y el ancla comenzó a subir, el Randolf tenía que dar un largo viaje al otro lado de la isla y luego tendría que combatir yo sola contra un montón de piratas.

Y lo más probable es que ella estuviese allí. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un miembro de mi familia, pero esto era distinto. Los lobos teníamos un sentimiento de manada, una unión especial, instintiva. Se trataba de algo muy distinto, menos humano, menos razonable.

* * *

_Roja_

No supe realmente en qué momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre el capitán y yo. Apenas nos conocíamos, e ignoraba muchas cosas sobre él. Sin embargo había algo mucho más importante entre nosotros, había química. Y eso terminó por unirnos rápidamente. Empezamos tonteando, y ahora realizábamos largos… "interrogatorios" como él los llamaba. Todos en el barco sabían lo que pasaba, pero al parecer temía que se amotinaran si actuábamos con descaro. El secreto empezaba a perder su atractivo, pero Killian me tenía completamente loca. Habíamos navegado juntos, y me había mostrado la isla de nunca jamás.

Sin embargo aquella mañana se encontraba inquieto, y eso me asustaba. En todo el tiempo que hacía que nos conocíamos, jamás le había visto tan preocupado. Me acerqué y le rodeé por la cintura, tratando de relajarle, pero él dio un respingo, asustado.

_ ¿Qué temes? ¿Es sobre ese niño otra vez?

_ No, es algo muy distinto lo que me preocupa. Ese crío infernal es insignificante en comparación con ese demonio.

_ ¿Un demonio? ¿Qué clase de demonio?

_ Una mujer que parece salir del mismo infierno. Con los ojos teñidos de sangre, la piel pálida como el mármol y el cabello en llamas que maneja la espada como el más diestro de los piratas. Está cerca, lo noto en los huesos.

Su descripción me recordó a Anzu. ¿Se referiría a ella? ¿Acaso se habrían enfrentado en el primer viaje de mi amiga a Nunca jamás? No quería creerlo, sería un conflicto demasiado grande, en el que no sabría de qué lado ponerme. No dejaría que eso pasase, no podía permitirlo. No me arriesgaría a perder a otra persona que me importase de verdad.

_ Tranquilo Killian, todo saldrá bien.

_ Espero que no te equivoques, Roja. Porque la última vez esa mujer casi me arrebata la vida.

El resto del día fue confuso, más de lo habitual. Sentí que Killian me evitaba, cómo si aquella amenaza invisible le hiciese querer mantenerme segura. Si supiese la verdad sobre mí, estaba segura de que no pensaría así. Era en parte tierno que quisiera protegerme de aquel modo, aunque dejó de parecérmelo cuando más tarde se desató la batalla entre los dos barcos, y cuando creí que las cosas no podían ir peor, la persona que abordó el Jolly Roger fue efectivamente Anzu, que clamaba pidiendo rescatarme. Por mi parte lo cierto es que hubiese preferido que me dejara seguir siendo una prisionera, en especial teniendo en cuenta que su ataque fue tan repentino que Killian no tuvo tiempo de colocarse la camisa del lado correcto, y combatieron teniéndola al revés.

Me quedé bloqueada cuando aquello ocurrió. No fui capaz de intervenir, de decirles que parasen, que eran mi amado y mi mejor amiga, tan sólo podía observar impasible como todo aquello ocurría, hasta que Anzu finalmente salió victoriosa y me arrastró con ella, a lo que no me resistí debido a que soltaba chispas y a que me sentía demasiado perdida como para decir nada.

Le escuché, escuché como Killian me llamaba desesperado y cómo sus hombres le aferraban para que no se lanzase al mar. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a verle, pero jamás le olvidaría, siempre permanecería en mi corazón, como un recuerdo de lo que es la verdadera aventura de amar.


	4. Sobre sacrificios y faraones

_Askadelia_

El día había amanecido radiante para mí, aunque no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de vacío en mi interior. Suspiré y me aseé, con intención de dirigirme hacia el salón de tatuajes, y ocuparme un día más de crear mi arte y dejar recuerdos imborrables en la piel de la gente, algo que me hacía realmente feliz, y que de hecho era el único consuelo que tenía mi vida vacía y oscura. Me vestí y observé a la mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Mi cabello oscuro cubría mis ojos marrones, y el tatuaje que me surcaba la cara. Uno de los muchos que tenía. Me resultaba terriblemente difícil recordar qué simbolizaban la mayoría y eso me entristecía.

Descendí las escaleras y me dirigí directamente hacia ella, cuando moví la mano para girar el picaporte, escuché como alguien tocaba al otro lado, con poca decisión para más señas. Abrí la puerta y me topé con Selennaya. Porque así la llamaba desde hace tiempo, y así la seguiría llamando hasta el final de mis días. Había perdido el título que tenía por haberme dado a luz hace bastante tiempo.

_ ¿Se te ha acabado el dinero para cigarrillos? ¿O acaso quieres que te preste para pastillas?_ le pregunté, de abierto mal humor. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía y la última imagen que tenía de ella no había sido en absoluto un gran detalle para recordar.

Ella estaba temblando, y yo no sabía si lo hacía porque estaba nerviosa o porque tenía el síndrome de abstinencia, quizás las dos cosas. Noté que no venía sola, estaba acompañada de otra mujer, pelirroja, que parecía mucho más serena. Y no tardé en reconocerla, pues era la mujer que ahora salía con Selenna. Aunque no hubiese querido enterarme lo hubiese hecho, porque el hecho de ser lesbianas las había convertido en la comidilla del pueblo.

_ Ha venido a verte, Askadelia. En busca de una segunda oportunidad, porque te quiere, porque al fin se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres lo importante. Ha hecho un largo viaje por sí misma, y ahora quiere estar contigo, apoyarte.

_ Creo que llega un poco tarde, señora. Y en cualquier caso, no voy a creerme sus palabras si ni tan siquiera es capaz de pronunciarlas por sí misma.

_ Askadelia, por favor. He cambiado, te lo prometo. Te juro que no volverás a verme como lo hiciste. Nunca más beberé, ni fumaré. Ya no necesito mis antipsicóticos. Sé que no soy la madre que te gustaría, pero soy la que tienes. Déjame intentarlo.

_ Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no tengo tiempo para esto.

_ Ella será tu primer cliente del día._ intervino la pelirroja.

_ ¿Se va a tatuar? ¿Ella? ¿Y el qué?

_ A ti, por supuesto.

* * *

_Zandramas_

El tormento que me esperaba no era en absoluto algo comparable con lo que ya había pasado. La muerte de mi madre me había afectado más de lo estaría dispuesta a admitir. Verla morir a manos de mi propia hermana me dejaría marcada para toda la eternidad. Es por ello que me dejaba arrastrar hasta el patíbulo para cumplir la pena en su lugar, sin pensar, sin actuar con consciencia.

Cleopatra ni tan siquiera había querido escucharme un instante. Mi piel, pálida de nacimiento, y mis ojos, tan profundamente azules, le servían como excusa para deshacerse de mí. Desde mi nacimiento se me había considerado un mal presagio. Quizás por ello la gente no dejaba de abuchearme mientras avanzaba hacia el altar.

_ Esta mujer es una asesina, una demente, un monstruo maldito. No nos ha traído más que desgracias desde que nació. Y ahora, en su locura, ha llevado a la tumba a su propia madre. Y por eso yo considero que merece un castigo más allá de la muerte. ¿Está mi pueblo conmigo?_ Un clamor general no se hizo esperar, pues Cleopatra tenía el don de la palabra además del de la belleza_ Esta mujer, esta aberración, merece permanecer condenada por toda la eternidad. Por ello será momificada con vida, de modo que su alma jamás pueda ver un nuevo mundo.

Cleopatra había ideado un modo de que no pudiese hacerle sombra en la otra vida, aunque eso supusiese morir y quedar condenada a estar presa en mi propio cuerpo por toda la eternidad. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa pretensiosa con las vendas de lino ya prepadas, pues haber pedido su opinión al pueblo había sido una pantomima después de todo.

_ ¿Cuales son tus últimas palabras...?

_ Que renuncio a mi vida sabiendo que soy inocente, y que vuestro miedo siempre os impulsará a hacer cosas como esta. Quizás mi alma no abandone este mundo, pero tened por seguro que las vuestras serán condenadas para siempre.

Escuché abucheos, y Cleopatra no tardó en propinarme una bofetada como venganza. Yo no dije nada mientras el lino comenzaba a ceñirse a mi piel, apretándola hasta un punto en que la respiración se cortaba. Y sin embargo, aunque era incapaz de respirar, la vida no escapaba de mí, y continuaba plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Oí como se imploraba que mi alma permaneciera condenada, y cómo se me transportaba a la cripta familiar junto con mi madre, pues a pesar de que se me consideraba su asesina, era el lugar en el que debía estar. Estuve quieta unos momentos, hasta que pensé en Anzu. Ella no asesinó a mi madre porque ese fuera su deseo, lo había hecho porque estaba confundida, la habían transformado en un monstruo y no había podido controlarlo. Me necesitaba, más de lo que jamás me había necesitado nunca. Y al pensar en ello, un resplandor pleno iluminó la sala, y las vendas de lino se deshicieron.

Muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, y sin yo saberlo entonces, alguien tiraba una reina negra de un tablero de ajedrez, con verdadera rabia contenida en el gesto, su adversario sonreía abiertamente ante aquello. La mujer se levantó enfadada de la mesa, en especial por la sonrisa que él llevaba.

_ Ella ha escogido el camino de la luz. He triunfado, Discordia.

_ ¡No! ¡No después de todo lo que he luchado! ¡Ella luchará por mí! ¡Me aseguraré de ello!

_ Ya está bien Discordia, has fracasado.

* * *

_Askadelia_

Era extraño tatuar mi propio rostro sobre la piel de mi madre. Me costaba creer que realmente hubiese cambiado, pero desde que habíamos llegado se estaba comportando de forma muy distinta a la que yo recordaba. Quizás podría darle otra oportunidad. Quizás aquella mujer con la que salía se lo había hecho ver. Tatuarla me estaba relajando mucho. Ella se estaba muy quieta, y parecía que no le dolía particulamente. Empezamos a hablar de temas tontos, y al final la conversación afloró por sí misma.

_ Está bien, me he decidido._ susurré al terminar, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de mi madre, ya que el derecho acababa de tatuarlo y estaba sensible._ Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, y espero que la aproveches, porque no te daré más.

Ella se levantó de la silla y me abrazó con fuerza, llorando a lágrima viva, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco, pues significaba que yo realmente le importaba, que me quería. Durante mi infancia, mientras la contemplaba dejarse a sí misma y darse a las drogas, pensé que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Esa mujer parecía muy distinta a la que me abrazaba con una fuerza que la que conocí no aspiraría siquiera a tener.

_ Vaya mamá, se te ve mucho más sana… fuerte. No pensé que pudieses liberarte de aquellas cadenas, de verdad. Te subestimé.

_ No es cierto. Jamás hubiese podido superarlo sin Shadow. Tenías tus motivos para odiarme. Y te prometo que no te decepcionaré, que aprovecharé esta oportunidad.

_ Creo que es mejor que os deje solas, estoy un poco de más en esta reunión entre madre e hija. Además, Alice debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, y no me gusta dejarla sola._ intervino Shadow, acercándose a mi madre. Se me hizo extraño verlas besarse, no pude evitarlo.

_ Nos veremos más tarde. ¿De acuerdo Selenna? Askadelia, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonreí. Me sentía bien con aquella mujer, y no deseaba que se marchase. Sin embargo tenía razón, debía pasar un día a solas con mi madre, para ver si era verdad que realmente había cambiado. Me propuso ir a comer juntas y yo acepté.

Era un restaurante con un toque bastante clásico, como le solía gustar a mi madre. La gente me miraba, porque estaba un poco fuera de lugar. No era un local en el que esperarías ver a una adolescente que llegaba a tener tatuajes incluso en la cara. Pero por ver la nueva cara de mi madre, yo estaba dispuesta a comer en un local como aquel.

_ Realmente se me hace extraño verte así, tan fuerte, tan decidida. No te veía así desde que…

"…Desde que papá murió" Eso era lo que iba a decir, pero esa frase murió en mis labios. No quería ver el efecto que aquella frase podría llegar a causar. Iba a intentar cambiar de tema, cuando el teléfono de mi madre sonó repentinamente.

_ ¿Cómo?_ preguntó con un temblor en su voz._ ¿Se encuentra bien? Iré hacia allí enseguida.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_ Shadow ha tenido un accidente de camino a casa…

* * *

_Zandramas_

Aún no entendía que estaba pasando. Desde que salí de aquella mastaba mi cuerpo me parecía muy ligero, y me sentía particularmente ágil. Apenas tardé unos minutos en tomar camino hacia el palacio. Porque sabía que deseaba hacer en primer lugar. Vengarme. Cleopatra no podía seguir viviendo, no con aquel destino para los que la ensombrecían. Acabaría con ella y después me llevaría a mi hermana a un lugar lejano, con un clima más suave que le permitiese sobrellevar los días encapuchada.

_ Pero no lo lograrás con la actitud que tienes, Zandramas.

Me giré para observar a la mujer que había hablado. Su piel era realmente pálida, incluso más que la mía, lo que me resultó sorprendente, y sus ojos eran también claros, de un tono gris, casi blanco. Cuando se acercó tenía una sonrisa confiada, segura, como si yo no pudiese hacerle absolutamente nada. Esa la mirada que un humano le dirige a un indefenso insecto antes de aplastarlo.

_ ¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuál es la actitud que debo tomar?

_ Soy alguien con poder, un poder como el que tú tienes.

_ ¿Mi poder? ¿Qué poder?

_ Un don que se te ha concedido, que es sólo para ti. Eres única, especial.

_ ¿Y para qué debo usar este don?

_ Para lo que desees, Zandramas. Poner el mundo a tus pies, hacer que te adoren, que te respeten, que te teman… Vengarte. ¿No deseas nada de eso?

_ Alguien… ha destrozado mi familia.

_ ¿Y tú no dejarás que salga impune verdad? Véngate… tu poder es para ti y sólo para ti. Úsalo.

Me sentí seducida por aquellas palabras. Esa mujer había hecho que yo y mi hermana nos separásemos, había hecho que Anzu estuviese perdida y que tuviese que buscarla. Mi madre estaba muerta, y desconocía el paradero de mi padre. Me había quedado sin familia, y alguien debía pagarlo.

_ Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. El poder que guardas, yo puedo desatarlo si me lo permites. Te liberaré de tus trabas. Y podrás vengarte.

_ Tu nombre_ dije, llanamente._ No voy a dejarte hacer eso, si no me das antes tu nombre.

_ Discordia, mi nombre en Discordia. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

_ Para poder encontrarte si me hieres.

_ Yo jamás haría tal cosa, Zandramas. Cierra los ojos y abre tu mente. Deja que el poder venga a ti.

Creía que sentiría paz, fortaleza. Pero en lugar de ello sentí un dolor atroz que se apropió de mis extremidades en cuando Discordia me tocó. Quise apartarme, pero era como si su mano se hubiese quedado pegada a mi cuerpo. Grité y lloré como una cría al sentir como arrancaba algo de mi interior.

Cuando el dolor desapareció, Discordia no estaba. Pero no me había mentido. Notaba el poder brotar de mí, y lo que era más importante, sabía qué hacer. Pero cuando llegué era tarde. Encontré a los guardias de palacio tirados en el suelo, algunos de ellos asesinados con sus propias armas. Un temor me invadió mientras atravesaba aquellas salas. Y se confirmó al llegar a la sala del trono.

Anzu se encontraba allí, en la sala dorada, teñida de rojo. Reía como una psicópata, con la cabeza de cleopatra en las manos, golpeándola contra la pared con saña inhumana. Sentí como una arcada se apoderaba de mí. La imagen que observaba era demasiado arrolladora para lo que hubiese podido siquiera imaginar. Y comprendí que mi hermana estaba tan muerta como mi madre.

Pero también comprendí otras cosas, y es que el don que tenía, no era uno que pudiese usar como Discordia había dicho. Lo usaría para ella, para mi hermana. La salvaría de esa oscuridad, tal como ella, con esa imagen de sí misma, acababa de salvarme de la oscuridad que comenzaba a gestarse en mi interior.

* * *

_Shadow_

Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviese partido en trozos pegados con pegamento. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Recordaba el coche, el acelerón, y por supuesto el árbol. Después todo era una nebulosa, confusa y dolorosa. Pero ahora me sentía bien, aunque al abrir los ojos y encontrarme en el hospital deduje que debía ser efecto de los calmantes. La enfermera no se había percatado de que estaba despierta, por lo que cerré los ojos un poco más y me entregué al sueño durante unos minutos más.

Cuando desperté, era de noche y el hospital se mostraba en silencio, debía haber pasado más tiempo del que yo había calculado. Me sentía mejor, aunque tenía el brazo rígido e inmóvil. Al principio me asusté, pero luego me percaté del yeso que lo cubría y supuse que debía habérseme roto en el accidente. Escuché pasos y dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta.

_ Vaya, no esperaba encontrarla despierta._ susurró la mujer, acercándose. No esperaba que viniera a verme, pues no nos conocíamos de nada. A decir verdad, lo único que nos unía era el hecho de que su hijo venía a mis clases de historia.

_ Alcaldesa Mills. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

_ Por favor, Llámame Regina. Yo estoy bien pero lo importante es… ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?_ Se sentó en la cama, y sin saber por qué me sentí repentinamente segura. La alcaldesa imponía miedo en el pueblo, sin embargo ella no tenía ese efecto en mí. A decir verdad, si usase una palabra para describirla sería hermosa.

La alcaldesa poseía un halo de oscura tristeza, muy similar a la de Selennaya, que me atraía como una mosca a la miel. La alcaldesa parecía preocupada, se percibía en sus ojos. Me miraba como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida. Su visita fue la primera que recuerdo, aunque no la única. Alguien vino al día siguiente, alguien que me resultaba completamente desconocido.

_ La enfermera me dijo que usted fue quien me encontró en la cuneta. Me alegra que haya venido, así puedo agradecérselo.

_ Yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo._ Me dijo, acercándose cuando se lo indiqué. Me pareció que estaba decepcionado por algo, aunque no sabría definir por qué. También aparecía intranquilo, nervioso, y eso me resultaba extraño.

_ Eso no es cierto, muchos hubiesen pasado de largo, y me hubiesen dejado allí tirada, contando con que estuviese muerta. Si usted no hubiese llamado a una ambulancia yo seguiría allí, y probablemente no volvería a poder tener una conversación como la que estamos teniendo. Con sinceridad, quiero darle las gracias… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

_ Jefferson, me llamo Jefferson._ Dijo, y sonrió. Sin saber bien por qué eso me forzó a sonreír a mí también. Volví a sentirme segura, y también cálida. Jefferson me había salvado, y yo me sentía como una princesa de cuento._ Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Tu familia está esperando para venir a verte.

Por un momento me sentí egoísta, no quería que se fuera, aunque no sabía por qué, me sentía bien con él mirándome como lo hacía, pero lo cierto es que si era lo que quería, no iba a decirle nada, no nos conocíamos, pero me gustaría volver a verle otra vez.

_ Espere, se ha dejado el sombrero.

_ Es tuyo… quiero decir, que puedes quedártelo.

Jefferson salió por la puerta, y yo observé el sombrero unos momentos antes de colocármelo sobre la cabeza.

* * *

_Zandramas_

Había fracasado, Anzu había alcanzado la felicidad sólo para morir a manos de maléfica. Y yo no había podido evitarlo. Durante treinta siglos había tratado de protegerla del mal, guiarla hasta el bien, y cuando por fin lo había conseguido yo no había estado para protegerla de la bruja. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para luchar, para seguir viviendo.

Pero tampoco podía morir, porque los dioses no mueren, y tal como me dijese Discordia en su momento, eso era lo que yo era. Una diosa, aunque no me sentía como tal. ¿Qué clase de diosa era incapaz de proteger a su hermana? Habíamos jugado a un juego mortal para protegerla, y yo había perdido. Y allí estaba ella, para vanagloriarse de la victoria.

_ Hola Zandramas. ¿Cómo estás?

_ Mi hermana ha muerto… ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

_ Lo desconozco, sabes que no conozco las emociones humanas a los que con tanto deseo te aferras. ¿De qué te han servido, Zandra?

_ Creo que para nada, llegadas a este punto. Sin Anzu no tengo nada.

_ Me tienes a mí. Deseo liberarte, Zandra. Liberarte del dolor que te has impuesto.

_ ¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo? No soy nada para ti, soy tu enemiga.

_ No, eso no es cierto. Jugábamos a un juego, nada más.

_ Y yo he perdido, no entiendo por qué no acabas conmigo.

_ Ninguna madre podría hacerle eso a su hija, Zandramas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuché esas palabras. Era algo que tendría que haber sabido desde un inicio. Mis poderes tenían que venir de alguna parte, y la intromisión de Discordia en mi vida, debería haberme hecho pensar en esa posibilidad.

_ No quiero verte sufrir, Zandramas. ¿Tanto deseas seguir sufriendo?

_ No, no quiero continuar con este dolor. No ahora que he fracasado. Ayúdame.

Discordia extendió una caja delante de mí, y yo supe lo que tenía que hacer. Acaricié la cubierta, y noté el poder, siniestro y oscuro, que albergaba en su interior. Pero era el único modo de dejar de sufrir, por lo que la abrí lentamente. La oscuridad me envolvió, noté el mal entrar a través de mis ojos y mi boca, y luego como piel ardía. Los recuerdos desaparecían de mi memoria. Y una nueva identidad se formaba en mi corazón. El cabello pasó del dorado al azabache, y también se alteró mi estatura. Mi piel empezó a teñirse de diversos colores, mostrando dibujos, pinturas de épocas pasadas. Cuando me puse en pie, la persona que miraba a Discordia era completamente distinta.

_ Hija mía…_ susurró, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Yo hice crujir el cuello, y me recargué sobre ella. Ya nada de lo anterior importaba, sólo mi nuevo destino. Mi poder era para mí, y no tenía que malgastarlo con nadie. No podía dejar que las emociones humanas volviesen a torturarme.

_ Madre… juntas crearemos un mundo nuevo, un mundo regido por el caos. ¿No es así?

_ Todo a su tiempo, mi pequeña Pain.


End file.
